Wedding Day or Not
by Jared Margello
Summary: Here topanga is having second thoughts about her wedding day or is she....?? The story is 2 long chapters long PLEASE review!! thankz!
1. Second Thoughts

Wedding Day Or Not???   
Part 1   
  
Description: This story adds a few twist's and surprises to the never   
forgotten episode of The Wedding Day!! Please Review my story!!   
  
  
"Come on Topanga", Angela said while shaking Topanga almost off the bed.   
"We have to meet Shawn and Cory in the Student Hall before we go off our   
separate ways to get you all prepared for your big day!" Angela said starting   
to get giddy. "Yeah how come last night I couldn't wait until this morning,   
when all I want to do now is SLEEP." Topanga said have groggy have laughing.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
In the dorm across the hall.......   
  
"Shawn, Shawn! Get up Shawn!" Cory practically screamed. "What is it   
Cor? What is it?", Shawn asked almost frightened. "It's that day! I'm Going   
to get married! I'm going to get married!", Cory was practically singing.   
"Well you can't get married until your best friend is there to see you, so   
relax." "I just can't help it Shawn! I'm just so excited!" "O don't look now   
but Miss Morning Beauty has awoken", Shawn said as Topanga opened the door.   
"Hey cutie! Are you all ready to get on with this wedding??!!", Cory said as   
he was in the middle of singing..."I'm going to get married! I'm going to get   
married!" "I can't wait sweetie!" Topanga answered. "Well I'll let you to get   
dressed and meet you down in the hall in 10 min. ok?" Sure cutie!!" Cory   
answered. "Hey Cor do me a favor, STOP with the cutie!"   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
10 min. later Topanga and Angela are waiting in the Student   
Hall................................. 15 min. later still   
waiting..............................20 min. later Topanga finally gets up   
and says something.   
  
"I can't believe this! Of all day to just take his time it would be   
today! The day that matters! To take this long! Make me wait!" Topanga said   
in a furry. "Now Topanga, I'm sure there just well making sure they look   
perfect. You know how those to are!" Angela said trying to force a laugh.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Still in the dorm..........   
  
"What is taking you so long Cor??!!" Shawn yelled outside of the   
bathroom. "I just want to look perfect. You know for my little Sweeeet   
Potato!" Cory yelled from inside. "Ok stop with that mushy stuff. You know I   
hate it! Just hurry up ok!"   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Meanwhile in the Student Hall..........   
  
"I can't believe him! I have waited a Half Hour for him!" Topanga yelled   
out. "O look here they come now. See i told you they would be here they were   
just trying to make sure they looked perfect! As always!", Angela said. "Well   
they better have a good excuse for themselves!", topanga said. "Hey sweetie I   
was caught in a line for the shower!", Cory said. "O that's ok cutie!"   
Topanga answered. "I guess we should start over to the hall for the wedding."   
Angela said looking at her watch.   
  
They all went together to the Hall to make sure everything was just   
right but something was not right at all. For some reason Topanga really   
didn't have an interest in setting up or anything. She was admiring this guy   
that was helping out. As she thought to herself she realized was getting   
MARRIED today. She can't be doing this. But for some reason that wasn't   
enough to make her stop. She suddenly was very worried. All she thought about   
was how her parents divorced and how she didn't want her and Cory to go   
though that same thing. It would be to painful . As she thought she   
remembered how easily she got mad at Cory that very morning. What could this   
all mean?   
  
-Jared Margello   



	2. Cory??Where......

Wedding Day Or Not??   
Part 2   
  
  


Description: This story takes place at the wedding hall where Cory and   
Topanga are going to get married that day. Topanga notices something is   
wrong. She is admiring a guy who was helping set up. She was having second   
thoughts!   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Topanga thought to herself, "I can't be doing this. I just can't! I'm going   
to get married!" "Topanga," Angela yelled, "Cory wants to see you." "OK tell   
him I'm coming," Topanga yelled in a frightened voice. She walked across the   
hall.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Hey sweetie," Cory said, "I just wanted your opinion in where you would   
these flowers to go." "It doesn't matter." Topanga snapped. "O, OK I just   
didn't know..." "Well that makes 2 of us," Topanga said, "I just don't know   
either. I don't know about anything. I don't know what to say, to do, how to   
feel. I just don't know." "OK I guess I'll ask someone else I mean...." Cory   
was quickly cut off, "Cory stop being so reasonable!!!! I just totally blew   
you off, and you just act like didn't happen!!" Topanga yelled. "I'm sorry I   
mean I didn't want you to get mad," Cory replied. "Cory I can't do this! You   
don't deserve to have someone that could ruin your life. I mean I won't have   
what happened between...well....what happened between my Mom and Dad."   
"Topanga, Topanga," Topanga could hear Cory's voice but not very clearly.   
"Topanga, Topanga," She heard more clearly. "TOPANGA," Cory yelled. Topanga   
jumped. "O My God where am I??? Cory what happened?" "Honey you fell asleep   
here on the couch when Angela went to go get some coffee." "O Cory. I want   
today to be the best day of MY LIFE! Come on lets go get married!!" "I love   
when she's like this!" Cory said laughingly.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
So Topanga and Cory went to there wedding. And a beautiful wedding it was!!!   
  
Hope You Liked It! Look for my next story coming soon and pleaze review! Bye!  
  
  
  



End file.
